


Dressed In White Lace

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, UKUS, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: After a very long week, Alfred seeks relaxation and an escape from the troubles and worries the week had brought him. Arthur is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Dressed In White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've posted smut and nothing but smut with no plot. This is nothing but sex and BDSM sex to top it off. Nice and steamy. :p

Alfred walked in and was stopped short by the sight that greeted him. 

Arthur sat in an armchair, leg crossed over another. He saw that unruly blond hair and green eyes he had grown so fond of, and with the promises of tonight, it made him shiver. And that was just his face. His attire was the main attraction. His attire, oh his attire.

Alfred's eyes traveled downward. Arthur was clad in a white button-up shirt, classy but ruffled. The top buttons were undone, showing off his pale milky chest. His sleeves were rolled up neatly just above his elbows. His long, gentle fingers were covered by black leather gloves and Alfred bit his lip at the thought of those light fingers touching him.

"See something you like?" Arthur said teasingly, interrupting Alfred's thoughts.

Alfred laughed nervously, Arthur's beautiful, silky voice already setting the tone for the night. "Y-Yeah...A-Artie, you look really hot." 

Arthur chuckled, and it made Alfred's smile widen a little. "Why thank you, dear. I do take care to make this night enjoyable." He gets up, and Alfred's eyes travel to his legs. He's wearing black slacks, and oh, high heels. Black, long high heels. They make him taller than Alfred, and it's intimidating and endearing. 

Alfred grins, barely hiding his excitement and anxiety for the night to come. He knows what will happen. Arthur is about to make him beg and scream and moan, and he will love every minute of it. Just like he loved Arthur. 

Arthur walks closer, his heels making soft sounds on the dark carpet as he makes his way over to Alfred. A light smirk appears on his face as his hand comes up to lightly trace his shoulders. 

"So...ready?" Arthur murmured, and for this moment, he drops any hint of erotic dominance he had. He's regular Arthur: caring and loving for Alfred until the end, whether he wants to show it or not. "Remember the safe word? I don't want to push you too far."

Alfred smiled gently. A kind of smile that always appeared before they slipped into the scene. "Of course I do. You that worried about hurting me, Artie?" 

Arthur blushes up, his face dropping. He's not annoyed, only riled up. "Don't be a sap. You're the one who wanted this to happen tonight."

Alfred giggles. "You were more than eager to agree you know."

Arthur snorted. "Whatever. Do you remember the safe word?" He repeated.

Alfred chuckled once more, reaching up to coddle Arthur's pale, freckled cheek. "Of course I do. I'm ready. Do your worst." And of course, by this, he meant to do his best. After last week, he was truly looking forward to this.

Arthur's smirk returned, the dominant side returning, this time in full effect. "There's something on the bed, love. Put it on."

Alfred turns his head to the big king-sized bed. Sitting on the plush, creamy colored covers is a pair of white, lacy stockings. Alfred knows the white on him is one of Arthur's favorite sights. It's pure and a stark contrast to Alfred's sun-kissed, tan skin. Next, there's a leather collar with a long, silver chain.

A shiver traveled up Alfred's spine as his hand left Arthur's face. The hands took Alfred's shirt collar, and he pulled his shirt up over his head. Next was his pants and underwear, and then he's nude, reaching over for the stockings. Arthur watches, licking his lips as he watches his lover get all dressed up for him.

He slips the collar around his neck and when he's done, he lets the chain fall over his bare chest and looks up at Arthur.

Arthur smirks, and it's intimidating and makes Alfred nervous. He loved it. He loved every minute of it. 

Arthur's hands resumed their light traces up Alfred's tanned shoulders. It's early in the night, but Alfred can already feel his exposed cock twitch as Arthur lightly teased him. A hand tugs on the chain on the other's collar. Alfred bites his lip, stifling a gasp.

Arthur's smirk widens. "What? Getting turned on already? You bad boy. We've only just started."

Alfred only blushes, a little embarrassed. He finds words. "I can't help it…."

Arthur tugs on the collar harder. He says nothing for a few seconds, biding his time as he idly plays with the chain in his hand, his gloved hands lightly brushing Alfred's chest. It makes Alfred impatient; shifting his weight slightly as he bites his lip some more, waiting for Arthur to pick things up.

Finally, as if deciding something, Arthur leans over, his breath in Alfred's ear. "I don't like how you've been acting lately. You've been quite a naughty boy to me. You've been bad the past couple of days, and you know, I should punish you for it…"

Alfred lets out a short whimper, drinking in the feeling of the Brit's hot breath, tickling his ear. "A-Arthur…" he says, voice already a note higher.

Arthur tugs on the chain. Hard. "What now? Don't make things worse for you now." 

Oh. Alfred always forgets this on the first try. He licks his lower lip. "S-Sorry...Master." He says quietly, finding himself getting really quite short-breathed as Arthur continued teasing him with his light, leather-clad touches. 

"That's better," Arthur commented. Because of this often occurrences, he usually lets this first mistake pass but was sure to mention it the next time he failed to call him by his proper title. "Now then...what to do…"

The other squeaked, voice getting embarrassing as Arthur kept playing with his collar, drawing out every second and making it torture for his submissive. He supposes this must be part of the punishment, but even still; it's torture. 

"I want you to get on the bed…. On your back." Arthur said, voice barely above a whisper. "I think I should tie this bad boy up, don't you agree?"

Alfred nodded slowly. "Yes, Master." He said, trying not to sound so needy so early, but It's already proving to be no easy feat. He slowly walks out of Arthur's tantalizing grasp, walking over to the bed. He anxiously lies down on the bed, trying to make himself comfortable. 

Arthur gives a mischievous smirk. "Stay put." He says, and it's an order. One Alfred will get punished for breaking. 

The other nods, watching Arthur walk over to the closet, and he can't help but watch Arthur's endless legs as they enter the walk-in closet in their bedroom. He imagines the pale skin underneath and sighs, his cock getting stiff in between his legs. He wants to touch it, finding himself inpatient, but he's been given orders not to move. Arthur wants him to stay put.

Alfred shifts on the bed, trying to discreetly do anything to give himself even the tiniest bit of pleasure. He instantly stops once he hears Arthur's footsteps pick up again, and then Arthur reappears in the doorway.

Despite Alfred's stillness, he shakes his head. "I told you to stay put, dearest." He said, green eyes glittering dangerously. They're bright and positively looming in the dominating scene, and only Arthur can pull it off. Alfred would never let anyone else do this to him. Arthur was who he trusted most.

"Sorry, Master." Alfred apologized, his gaze locking with what Arthur had in his hands. Restraints, a long vibrator, and a whip. Alfred swallowed. Oh god, he could already imagine Arthur using it on him. 

Arthur clicked his tongue, walking across the room and to the bed, grabbing one of Alfred's legs as he did, not gentle in the slightest. "Don't go breaking my rules, pet. I already have to punish you, do you want me to make it worse?" 

Alfred says nothing, focusing on Arthur pulling his leg forward, restraining it to one of the bedposts as he did. The truth was, Alfred loved every second of these punishments and would love to draw it out and make Arthur as harsh as possible. It was just kinda embarrassing to say out loud, and well, Alfred still held on to some shred of dignity in this arrangement. 

Arthur finished restraining his legs, crawling up on the bed and straddling Alfred in order to restrain his arms. Arthur's weight above the submissive made him whimper, his cock beginning to stand up on end. Alfred has no idea when he'll get relief. It's all up to Arthur and, since this is a night of drawn-out torture, it'll probably be ages before his master lets him come. 

The last restraint clicks tight, and Arthur pulls at it, making sure Alfred is held tight enough to hold him there and make him helpless, but not tight enough to hurt his wrists. After the leather cuffs pass the Brit's test, his gloved hands slide down Alfred's arms and up to the American's locks, tugging at them.

Alfred lets out a quiet whine, his cheeks blushing red as Arthur smiles in amusement, watching his little pet start to writhe in the sheets underneath them. "M-Master…!" He whines as Arthur tugs on the little, defiant strand of hair on top of his head. Arthur loved playing with it.

"You look so gorgeous like this, dearest," Arthur commented, he leans down, his face less than inches away from Alfred's. Alfred is met by the desire to kiss him, but can't. It's almost agony. "All tied up and desperate for pleasure. I can't wait to play with my little pet…"

Alfred only whimpers as he writhes under Arthur's grip, hot all over and cock twitching in delight. It's not enough. He needs more. He needs Arthur to touch him. "Please...Master."

"Hm? What do you want, love? Speak up." Arthur said teasingly, smiling devilishly as he gazed at his struggling lover. 

"Touch…!" Alfred gasped, sounding desperate and needy and that only makes him harder and it hurts and feels so good at the same time. 

"What, do you think this is for your pleasure?" Arthur said, snickering. Suddenly, there's a sharp bite on his thigh. Alfred squeals, feeling the afterburn of the first strike. Arthur had hit him with the whip. He looks desperately into Arthur's eyes. "This is a punishment."

"I-I…" He feels the whip touch his skin, lightly brushing against the inside of his legs. Oh, god. It felt good. Alfred wanted more. "M-Master…"

"Good boy." Arthur murmured, and then he scooted back, up off Alfred's chest and in between his restrained legs. He lightly strokes them, drawing quiet, cute moans from the other. He then pushes them forward, into a bending position, pushing the chains bounding Alfred's ankles as far as they would go, giving him better access to Alfred's ass.

The man beneath him mewls as Arthur harshly grabbed at his arse, squeezing it as he teased Alfred's tight, little puckered hole. It's entirely possible that Arthur may enter him without any lube, but Alfred trusted Arthur. He knew that limits had been set, and Arthur wouldn't want to and wouldn't dare break them. 

Alfred gasped as his most sensitive parts were touched and prodded, and it still wasn't enough. He wanted his master to touch his cock and enter him with his own, and pound him until he forgot his own name. But Arthur won't, and it makes Alfred so needy and desperate. 

"M-Master!" Alfred moaned, struggling in his bonds beneath Arthur.

"Hello, dearest." Arthur teased, snickering as Alfred continued his displays for pleasure. He shifted over in the bed, leaning down under the bed and reaching for the spare bottle of lube that was always there. Alfred can only watch, leaping on the opportunity to watch Arthur's hips and his arse move in front of him. Alfred licks his lips tirelessly. It's truly a sight to behold. 

Arthur sits back up, popping the cap open. He keeps his eyes on Alfred as he does, slowly pouring the liquid on his fingers. Alfred wishes he could touch Arthur, run his fingers down the Brit's chest as he prepared to stick his fingers inside of him. He pulls at the chains on his wrists, hoping in vain for at least some contact. 

A hand is on Alfred's knee. Alfred whimpers. "Stop struggling. Stay still." He ordered, his hand pressing down on the submissive's knee to drive the point home.

Alfred nodded feverishly, eyes glued to Arthur as he laid the bottle aside. Soon enough, there's the cold feeling of his slick fingers touching his ass, and then a finger slowly enters him.

A high pitched whine is drawn out from Alfred, the other squirming, trying so hard to heed Arthur's rules but finding immense difficulty with it. Seconds later, a second one enters him, squeezing its way through as Arthur's fingers began to scissor him open. 

Alfred lets out a shameful, high pitched whine when the third finger joins the other two, breaking Arthur's rules and moving his legs closer to the body in front of him.

And suddenly, the fingers are gone, and Alfred has only seconds to mourn the loss of tension before the other smacked his thigh with the whip. Alfred squealed, pitch high as he watches Arthur's expressions. He's not happy.

"I told you to stay still, you bad boy." Arthur chastised, and he smacks Alfred's thigh again, although this time it's noticeably lighter. 

"Y-You…" Alfred stutters, pleasure building. "You're just making me feel so good, Master." Arthur only raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend as the other gave him a messy grin. Arthur sighs, grabbing the dildo and popping open the lube again.

"Honestly, you're such a handful. You can't even follow simple orders, greedy slut." It's degrading and shameful for Arthur to call him so, and all it does is make Alfred moan with more need. He loved Arthur's dirty words. 

He finishes preparing, and then, he lifts Alfred legs, pushing the toy in. 

"Haah! Art-M-Master!" Alfred nearly screamed, nearly slipping up on Arthur's title as he felt the cold, plastic vibrator enter him.

"Such a needy little bitch." Arthur commented. The toy is pushed in farther, until Alfred's master deems it satisfactory. Then he grabbed the remote. In the next second, it's turned on. 

Alfred moaned loudly, his cock beginning to leak as the toy vibrated against his inner walls. It felt so good! Arthur smirked at the display, scooting away from Alfred's legs. He stood up, pausing for a second to watch Alfred whine and mewl as he sunk into boundless pleasure, until he yanked on Alfred's legs.

"M-Master?" Alfred whimpered. 

"Have you forgotten already? Honestly, do I have to keep reminding you, or are you so forgone that all you can remember is pleasure?" Arthur said, snickering as he did.

He had to admit, Alfred was finding it rather hard to think, what with all this teasing. Alfred whined, squirming in his bounds again. At this point, he looked like a restless animal in heat. 

Arthur clicked his tongue, leaning down to tighten Alfred's legs. He's now spread eagle across the bed, completely at Arthur's mercy. Alfred's breath is short and bordering on labored as his gaze meets Arthur's. His master.

Arthur's smirk returned, and a chill went down Alfred's spine. "Oh, darling, look at how hard you're getting." He says, and then Arthur's whip is on Alfred's bulging cock. Alfred moans, the first real contact his dick as had today. He desperately wishes it was Arthur's hand. "I might have to do something about that. Can't have you coming too early."

"M-Master!" Alfred breathed, trying anything to lean into the leather touching his erection, pulling at the chains. Arthur takes quick notice, and he lifts the whip, out of contact. The man below him whines at the lost tension until the whip strikes on his body, his time on his chest. 

Arthur only hummed, bringing the whip back down to trace his chest. "Hmm. Maybe I'll bound your sweet cock with a ring. What's say you? About a nice, pretty white one to go with those gorgeous legs of yours?"

Alfred really doesn't know how to respond, turning into a melting puddle of pleasure under his touch. He was completely helpless, just the way they both liked it. It was clear that this time Arthur was expecting an answer. Alfred's brain scrambled around in disarray for one.

Arthur brings the whip down again. Alfred yelped. "I do expect you to answer me when I talk to you, stupid slut."

Alfred gasped, drinking in every moment and only registering it as more pleasure and more need to come soon. "P-Please..."

Arthur laughed, watching Alfred in amusement. "Oh, you like that idea? You want me to bound your cock up and deny you? You want me to keep beating you like the slut you are?" 

Alfred nodded frantically. "Y-Yes, Master! Please!" 

The Brit chuckled, walking away and back to the walk-in closet. In a few seconds, he came back with a little, white, ordinary cock ring, a dangerous smile on his face. Alfred whimpered in anticipation.

A loud moan was drawn from Alfred as Arthur's hands finally touched his cock, he arched his back into Arthur's leather gloves, rutting into them for friction, for anything. Arthur smacked his thigh with his gloved hand.

"Stay still," Arthur growled. It wasn't with the whip, but it still hurt. 

"M-Master...." Alfred moaned, but he still attempted to do his best to stay still, despite how agonizing it was for him. Arthur hummed in response, slipping the ring around his submissive's cock, Alfred whimpering at the cold feel. 

"Perfect." Arthur cooed, and he let go of the cock, much to Alfred's dismay. He got up, whip in hand. Alfred was barely able to swallow. Arthur was going to punish him. Hard. 

Arthur smiled, holding the whip in his hands. He looked powerful, and he radiated it. "You want me to spank you with this, darling?" 

Alfred nodded, mouth open and drool dripping down his chin. "Y-Yes, Master!"

"Really? I'm not so convinced." Arthur said playfully. He let the whip smack across his hand, drawing a flinch from the other. "Beg for it, will you?"

"P-Please! Spank me, Master! Spank me hard!" Alfred begged, already resuming rutting on the covers. He was restless and desperate, and his only salvation was Arthur. 

His begging was rewarded. Three hits of the whip rained down on the inside of Alfred's thighs. Alfred screamed, pleasure flooding his senses. Sweat dripped down his brow, and he only wanted more. So much more. "M-Master, yes!" He moaned, face wanton and needy. 

"You like that, pet?" Arthur taunted, smirking. "You want more?" 

"Yes! Harder, Master!" Alfred mewled, arching his back as the vibrator inside him doubled then tension and pleasure. It was still on it's lowest setting, but Alfred cared very little. 

As if Arthur could read his mind, the vibrator was turned up. High moans were drawn from Alfred as he slowly turned up the toy with the remote. And then he stopped, and then Arthur struck again with the whip, the leather striking his chest, near his abdomen. 

"P-Please! H-Harder! Master!" Alfred squealed pathetically.

"Look at you, writhing around and begging to be beaten like a little bitch," Arthur responded, and he hit Alfred again with the whip. "I bet I could have you say anything I want, can't I?"

Alfred only continued making desperate noises and pleas, mind only focusing on the pleasures of the vibrator and Arthur's whip. His cock dribbled with precum, the ring tight on his dick. 

"Do you want Master's cock, Alfie?" Arthur taunted, drawing out their favorite nickname at last. "You want me to fuck you with my cock?" 

"Yes! Master!" Alfred squealed.

"Oh, but I haven't finished your punishment yet." And Arthur struck Alfred's chest again, this time a hit landing on one of his nipples. Alfred gasped, back arching. "Such a greedy little slut, Alfie. I wonder if you deserve my cock at all." 

"N-No, I do! I need it!" Alfred moaned, the prospect of not having Arthur's cock, whether real or not, all too frightening to him at the moment. "P-Please! Master!"

Arthur struck again with the whip, this time twice on his nipples. Alfred screamed. "Naughty boy. All you can think of is my cock, isn't that right? Dirty whore."

"Master! Master!" Alfred only responded, and screamed in ecstasy and pain as Arthur came down with his hardest yet, continuous streams of strikes raining down on his legs. It was pure pain and torture and pleasure. "P-Please!"

"Please, what?" Arthur answered.

"Please fuck me!" Alfred pleaded.

"I told you, you have to earn it," Arthur said, and he hit Alfred's chest again. Alfred moaned, rutting against the vibrator inside him. It was nice, but it wasn't his master's cock. 

"P-Please! I need you! I want M-Master's cock!" Alfred begged.

Arthur clicked his tongue, striking Alfred again. "You noisy whore. You might as well beg all night." He said as he lapsed into thought, his whip falling back on tracing Alfred's body Instead. The fleeting touches made Alfred whimper and writhe. 

"You want my cock, Alfie?" 

"Yes! Master!"

"Say it."

"I want your cock, Master! I want Master's cock!" Alfred moaned, eyes blown wide and wanton. Arthur sighed, lightly slapping Alfred's knee with his whip.

"I suppose you could suck me off, " Arthur said, his free hand tapping his chin. "If you do a good enough job, I could fuck you afterward. You like that, pet?"

The thought of having Arthur's cock in his mouth actually sounded like pure bliss, and Alfred made sure Arthur knew it. He nodded enthusiastically. Arthur chuckled. 

The dominate dropped the whip and remote at Alfred's side. The other watched as Arthur worked at his belt, realizing Arthur was taking his pants off. Alfred licked his lips as he watched, anticipation mounting as pale, gorgeous legs revealed themselves. 

He stepped out, knee-high heeled boots still on, but otherwise bare from the waist down. Alfred spotted Arthur's bludging erection, red and leaking. He licked his lips. He wanted it in his mouth almost too much now. 

Arthur sauntered over, getting up on the bed and straddling his unruly submissive, getting up close and comfortable to his head. 

He smirked devilishly, his face dominating and sexy. "Open wide, Alfie."

Alfred obliged, opening his already hanging mouth wider. His eyes widened as the man above him pushed his heavy cock in. It was big and filled his mouth up. Alfred moaned, in love with the feeling. 

"What are you waiting for?" Arthur said, and hands fished themselves in the roots of Alfred's hair. "Use your tongue, dearest." 

Warm feelings of bliss went right to his dick as Alfred began to run his tongue down the vein on the underside of Arthur's cock. He savored the taste of his Master, eyes fluttering. Arthur let loose a moan of his own, smiling in satisfaction. 

"Good boy." Arthur praised. He pulled on Alfred's hair as he pushed his cock deeper down his pet's throat. "Good, little slut. Keep going."

Encouraged by the praise, Alfred following his Master's orders, eagerly deepthroating the cock in his mouth. For a few minutes, this went on, Alfred sucking and gagging on Arthur's cock as the vibrator in his ass kept buzzing away. Arthur continued pulling at his hair, choking him.

"Ohhh, good. You're excellent at this, pet." He gave a sharp moan. "I'm going to come now, Alfie. Swallow it all up like a good boy, now."

And soon, Arthur did come, white liquid shooting out of his cock and down Alfred's throat. The American gagged, no choice but to swallow every drop of his Master's seed. He gladly did so. Soon, Arthur's flaccid cock was pulled out of Alfred's mouth. Arthur hummed in pleasure, thumbing the head of his floppy length as he watched Alfred pant in the aftermath. 

"M-Master. " Alfred breathed.

"What do you want, my pet?" Arthur said lazily, still basking in his afterglow. 

"P-Please...Please fuck me...!" Alfred said, jutting his hips forward. Arthur sighed, looking at Alfred in amusement. 

"You want Master's cock, Alfie?" Arthur teased, leaning down. His face was now mere centimeters away. Vibrant green eyes stared into his. "You want me to pound you into the bed? Fuck you until you only remember by name? Make you come on my dick?" 

"Yes, Master! I want it so bad!" Alfred pleaded in response.

Arthur looked at him a moment, as if complimenting Alfred's pleas, and then Arthur leaned down, closing the distance between them and kissing him. Alfred moaned, leaning up in the kiss as best he could. It was sloppy and harsh, Arthur biting at his lip and forcing his mouth open. 

Alfred's whole world was pain and bliss as Arthur's tongue explored his hot mouth, and then Arthur's mouth broke off his own, trailing down his chin and to his neck. He started leaving bites, sucking and creating bruises.

After a few minutes, he pulled back to admire his work. "My pet..." Arthur said, and Alfred nodded pathetically, not objecting with it in the slightest. "My little pet slut...Alfred."

Arthur got up. "I suppose I will fuck your little hole." He announced, his hands reaching for the chains bounding his ankles. He released his left leg, and Alfred bent it back, somewhat happy to be able to again. 

"M-Master! I need you! I want your cock!" Alfred responded, desperate and excited to have Arthur inside him at last. 

"And you will get my cock," Arthur said, chuckling as he freed Alfred's other leg. "You should be grateful that I'm going to fuck you, especially since I've already come."

The Brit got up on the bed, reaching down for the remote to the vibrator. It was turned off. Alfred squeaked at the lost tension, watching with almost unbearable anticipation as Arthur yanked out the dildo.

The American was faced with a feeling of emptiness, rutting across the sheets as his eyes followed Arthur throwing the toy and it's remote to the side. He then grabbed his hips and positioned himself. Slowly, he pushed in.

Alfred threw his head back as his world exploded, white-hot bliss pouring in as Arthur filled him up with his cock at long last. Arthur moaned, his pitch much slower and quieter than Alfred's. Soon, he began a rhythm, thrusting in out of Alfred, picking up speed and harshness.

"Ahh! Master! Master!" Alfred screamed, being pounded into the bed mercilessly by Arthur. Now, if only he could release. 

"You're still so tight...Alfred!" Arthur heaved, and he thrust harder, until he struck Alfred's sweet spot, drawing out the highest scream yet. Arthur smirked wildly, aiming for that same spot, hitting it again and again.

"P-Please!! M-Master! Let me come!" The submissive screamed, yanking at his bounds as Arthur pounded harder and harder. 

"Beg for it! Tell me, who do you belong to?" Arthur ordered huskily, continuing pounding Alfred into the mattress. 

"Y-You! You, Master! M-My Master!" Alfred shouted, pushing himself right back into Arthur's thrusts. He completely adored belonging to Arthur, screaming his name as that very person pounded into him and reinforced his claim. 

"Louder! I want the whole street to hear it!" Arthur demanded.

"Y-You!! M-Master! Y-You're my Master! P-Please! I wanna come! I need it! M-Master! Fill me up! L-Let me come!" Alfred screeched, voice becoming hoarse and desperately high.

"Fine. Suppose you've earned it!" Arthur decided, pausing his movements to reach for the cock ring on Alfred's bludging and desperate cock. He took it off, throwing it aside and gripping Alfred's hips again.

"Come for me, Alfred! Come on Master's cock!" Arthur ordered him, thrusting hard into Alfred's prostate. In a few short moments, Alfred screamed his loudest yet, finally coming. The white liquid was shot out from his cock, landing everywhere.

Alfred thought of nothing else, seeing stars as he felt waves of pleasure, going limp as Arthur kept thrusting until he reached another climax. Arthur moaned in bliss as he came inside of Alfred, making sure every drop landed in the other's hole.

He soon pulled himself out. He sat there for a moment, watching Alfred, who was still lost in his pleasure. He got up, walking over to the closet for the last time. He quickly came back out, carrying a packet of wipes and a butt plug.

Alfred watched numbly as Arthur sat back down. He gave the other a look as he held up the plug. "You're gonna wear this for the rest of the night, understand?"

Alfred thought of the thing prodding at his already abused walls, Arthur's fluids trapped inside of him. He nodded, still and tired as Arthur pushed it up his ass. He then cleaned both of them up.

After he was done, Arthur laid down, cuddling up close to Alfred. He reached up and undid the last of his lover's chains. He brought down Alfred's hands, kissing them as did. Alfred smiled fondly, recognizing Arthur's gentle side was returning.

Arthur's head nuzzled his neck as he looked up at Alfred, eyes hazy. "You alright love? Anything bothering you?"

"No..." Alfred murmured, voice hoarse and tired. "You did amazing, Artie. Really. I loved every second."

Arthur's cheeks brightened up, but he took the compliment nonetheless. "Good. I'm glad you liked it. I enjoyed myself as well. Maybe next time, I'll really dress you up."

"Artie..." Alfred said, mind already on it. Costumes were the newest addition to their sex life, Arthur the only one who really dressed up. He imagined his lover in a dominatrix outfit. The thought sounded very appetizing. 

"I could picture you in a maid's costume, love." Arthur mused, hand stroking Alfred's neck. "You could be my pretty little maid. What do you think?"

Alfred thought about it, already about to give his approval, but then his stomach growled up at him. Oh, damm. He was hungry. "I...I think I'm hungry.."

Arthur scowled up at him. "Really? You already ate before this. Pig."

Alfred pouted, hand finding Arthur's. "I'm not a pig."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Pig."

"Artie! I really am hungry. I want food."

"Ugh...about a bath first then? There are leftovers you can snack on in the fridge, and then perhaps, we can just watch a movie?" Arthur suggested, looking at Alfred for approval. 

"Yeah...sounds good," Alfred said. He felt the plug inside of him, rubbing at his walls. "What about this plug thing?"

Arthur gave him a look as his hands reached to take off the collar. "You keep it in until you go to sleep tonight. I mean it. If I find you took it out, there will be immense consequences."

Alfred licked his lips, liking the threat, even though the sexy feeling of the night was long gone. "Okay, I will. Now, can we get to the bath already? I'm sluggish."

"Oh, you big baby," Arthur said, bonking him on the nose as he got up. "Yes, we will then. I'll start the water, and I trust you'll clean up then, okay, love?"

"Sure thing Artie," Alfred said, grinning as he too got up, stretching out his limbs. "Hey, Art?"

Arthur stopped at the door, looking at him. "Yes?"

Alfred's grin widened, smiling at Arthur like he was his whole world. And he was. He loved Arthur and would for his entire life. He swore to it. "I love you, Artie."

Arthur's face was blank before a gentle smile broke out on his face. "I love you too, Alfred. Now hurry up. We haven't got all night."

Alfred nodded, getting up. They certainly didn't, and hurry he did. He wanted to spend as much time with his beloved Arthur as possible.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don't think I'll ever do this again. This was a little weird, posting something like this with almost no plot to work with :/
> 
> I have a discord server! Come visit if you want. Topics include UsUk, other ships, fanfics and whatever. And cats. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
